A pre-doctoral and post-doctoral research training program in developmental biology with an emphasis on cellular, molecular, and genetic mechanisms is proposed. The program is interdepartmental, multi- disciplinary, and involves faculty and trainees at the University of Virginia, primarily from the Departments of Biology in the College of Arts and Sciences and from Cell Biology, Microbiology, and the Neurosciences Program in the School of Medicine. The current training support available to faculty in developmental biology is inadequate, and the proposed training program is seen as an important part of an exciting and expanding University-wide effort in developmental biology that involves: 1) new hires of faculty with research and training interests in developmental biology and in related areas of cell and molecular biology biochemistry and developmental genetics; 2) major renovation projects, supported by the University and the NSF, that have brought the laboratories of development faculty up to modern standards providing excellent facilities for training; 3) formation of the Developmental Biology Program, an interdepartmental organization with the goals of fostering stronger research and training interactions and collaborations among developmental biologists and to carry out more productive recruiting and mentoring of graduate students and post- doctoral researchers. The training faculty are diverse but complementary are diverse but complementary, and offer broad but integrated training in key areas. These include regulation of gene expression, cell signaling, cell and tissue interactions, embryonic induction and patterning, cell determination and differentiation, and many aspects of morphogenesis, such as cell membrane fusion, cell-matrix interaction, cytoskeleton, cell motility, cell adhesion, and cell polarity. The systems used include Drosophila, grasshopper, amphibians, birds, mice, cultured cells, and several plants. Genetic, molecular, cellular, physiological and biophysical approaches are used, with a strong emphasis in genetics. Most work is basic science but several projects, done in clinical departments of the School of Medicine, have medical applications. Thus the faculty provide a broad perspective, a wide selection of research opportunities, and a rich environment for training and career development. In the past they have been highly successful in training both pre and post-doctoral students for independent research careers. Funds are requested for 10 pre-doctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees to be awarded competitively to the most promising candidates. Support will be for the fist 3 years of graduate student or post- doctoral study, with the condition of good progress in training, or until individual awards are obtained.